memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Notruf aus dem All
Notruf aus dem All ist der erste in Deutschland publizierte Star-Trek-Roman. Er erschien noch vor der deutschen Erstausstrahlung der Serie. Inhalt Zusammenfassung Franz-Schneider-Verlag Heel-Verlag Handlung Die Sternenflotte erhält einen Notruf aus dem Horatius-System. Da die gesamte Mission geheim ist, nimmt die Crew die genauen Befehle erst bei Erreichen des Systems entgegen. Da die Crew schon sehr lange ohne Pause im Dienst ist, protestieren Dr. McCoy und Chefingenieur Scott gegen diese Mission, da die Crew dringend Erholung braucht und auch die Maschinen überholt werden müssen. Die drei Klasse-M-Planeten von Horatius wurde lange vor der Gründung der Föderation von Menschen besiedelt. Die Siedler von Neolithia flohen dorthin, da sie Fortschritt grundsätzlich ablehnten. Mythra wurde von einer religösen Gruppe kolonisiert und Bavarya von politischen Dissidenten. Bei der Ankunft erscheint Neolithia unbewohnt. Während einer Begehung stellt sich jedoch heraus, dass die menschlichen Bewohner in Höhlen aus radioaktivem Gestein leben, um sich vor Raumpiraten zu verstecken, die den Planeten seit einiger Zeit immer wieder heimsuchen. Kirks Beteuerungen nicht zu diesen Piraten zu gehören wird kein Glauben geschenkt. Die Besatzung nimmt Grang von Clan der Wölfe auf, nachdem dieser von seinem Clan verstoßen wurde, weil er mit der Enterprise-Crew kooperiert hatte. Da offensichtlich ist, dass die Neolithia technisch nicht im Stande sind einen Notruf auszusenden, bricht die Crew nach Mythra auf. Die mittelalterlichen Bewohner von Mythra berichten auch von Weltraumpiraten, fühlen sich jedoch von der Enterprise-Crew belästigt, da diese sich nicht an deren Bräuche halten wollen. Diese Bräuche bestehen in erster Linie darin regelmäßig eine Droge einzunehmen, mit der der Oberste Exarch sich seine Untertanen gefügig macht. Aber auch die Mythraner waren offenbar nicht fähig einen Notruf zu senden. Zuletzt fliegt die Enterprise den Planeten Bavarya an, wo sie ein diktatorisches Regime entdeckt, das von einer sogenannten Herrenelite geführt wird. Als Soldaten dienen ihnen Doppelgänger; völlig seelenlose Soldaten. Es stellt sich heraus, dass die Tochter des Oberbefehlshabers Nummer Eins eine Dissidentin ist, welche insgeheim die Föderation um Hilfe bat. Außerdem bestätigt Grang, das es sich bei den Bavaryanern um die Raumpiraten handelt, die Neolithia und Mythra heimsuchen. Die Crew wird gezwungen an einem Arena-Kampf teilzunehmen. Es gelingt ihr jedoch mithilfe von Nummer Eins' Tochter Anna Shickle, zu fliehen und den Computer, welcher die Doppelgänger steuert, zu deaktivieren. Auf dem Heimweg entpuppt sich eine Ratte, die Sulu als Maskottchen für die Enterprise auf dem Planeten Vishnu erwarb, als vermeintlicher Überträger der Beulenpest. Die Crew verbringt einige Zeit damit die Ratte aufzuspüren. Zitate Kapitän Kirk brach die Verbindung ab. Ein hochinteressantes Individuum, bemerkte Spock begeistert. Kapitän Kirk warf ihm einen gereizten Blick zu: Sie würden wahrscheinlich auch Luzifer persönlich noch hochinteressant finden, Spock! Verwundert hoben sich die Augenbrauen des ehemaligen Bewohners des Planeten Vulkan: Ganz ohne Zweifel, Kapitän Kirk. Im Original: Captain Kirk shot an irritated glace at him. I suspect you would find Lucifer most interesting, Spock. The Vulcan's eyebrows went up. Indubutably, Captain Kirk. Glossar Planeten ;Neolithia :Neolithia ist ein erdähnlicher Planet, der vor langer Zeit von Menschen besiedelt wurde, die sich technologischem Fortschritt verweigerten. Die Bewohner leben dort ihn Höhlen, wo sie aufgrund von Radioaktivität nicht von Raumschiffensensoren aufgespürt werden können. ;Mythra :Auch Mythra ist ein erdähnlicher Planet der Klasse-M. Er wurde schon vor langer Zeit von Menschen besiedelt, welche wie die Gründerväter der Vereinigten Staaten einen Ort suchten, an dem sie ihre religiösen Überzeugungen ausleben konnten. :Auf dem Planeten befinden sich mehrere mittelalterliche Städte. Angeführt wird die Gesellschaft von Mythra von einem Individuum, das sich der Oberste Exarch nennt. :Alle Bewohner nehmen täglich eine Droge namens Anodyn zu sich und werden dadurch glücklich und gefügig. Dabei handelt es sich tatsächlich um LSD-25. Mord an (Leib)eigenen ist auf Mythra kein Verbrechen, da der Ermordete dadurch in den Himmel aufsteigt. ;Bavarya :Bavarya ist der Planet des Horatuis-Systems, welcher zuletzt von Menschen besiedelt wurde. Er hat eine ungewöhnlich große Bevölkerung, was daran liegt, dass ein Großteil davon sogenannte Doppelgänger sind, die niedere Arbeit verrichten, während die sogenannte Herrenelite die Kontrolle ausübt. ::Im Buch wird ein starker Bezug zum Nationalsozialismus aufgebaut, indem zum Beispiel Worte deutschen Ursprungs auch im amerikanischen Original verwendet werden und auch Namen und Begriffe deutlich auf Deutschland und das "Dritte Reich" verweisen (z.B.: Bavarya = Bayern (Bavaria); Schickle = Schickelgruber = Hitlers Vater). In der kindgerechten Fassung vom Franz-Schneider-Verlag wurden all diese Referenzen entfernt. Während im Original wörtlich von Doppelgängers die Rede ist, heißt es in der deutschen Fassung Duplikate. Die Herrelite (eine Anspielung auf die Herrenrasse) aus dem Original wurde zu Top-Menschen. In der Neuübersetzung des Heel-Verlages sind die Verweise wieder enthalten. ;Vishnu Charaktere ;Grang vom Clan der Wölfe :Grang vom Clan der Wölfe ist ein junger Krieger von Planeten Mythra. Er kann reiten und ist ein ausgezeichneter Ringer. ;Nummer Eins :Nummer Eins ist der Oberbefehlshaber des nationalsozialistischen Regimes auf Bavarya. Er hat eine Tochter namens Anna Shickle. Sie ist eine der wenigen Personen, die wissen, das es sich beim amtierenden Nummer Eins tatsächlich nur um einen Doppelgänger ihres Vaters handelt. ::Auch im englischen Original heißt dieser Charakter Nummer Eins. In der ersten deutschen Fassung wurde der Name in Number One geändert. ;Anna Shickle :Anna Shickle ist die Tochter des Oberbefehlshaber von Bavarya. Sie arbeitet insgeheim in einer Untergrundzelle gegen das Regime und sendet einen Notruf an die Föderation. Aus die Crew der Enterprise eintrifft und sofort gefangen genommen wird, befreit sie sie und führt sie in das Kontrollzentrum für die Doppelgänger. ::Der Nachname der Tochter des Anführers ist eine Anspielung auf den Nachnamen von Hitlers Vater Alois Schickelgruber. Hintergrundinformationen Franz-Schneider-Verlag Also Scotty, was ist los?.png|Die Crew des Maschinenraums auf dem Hauptbildschirm Auf dem Kontrollschirm tauchte der Planet Neolithia auf.png|Die Brücke der Enterprise Das Raumschiff kreiste über der mittelalterlichen Stadt.png|Die Enterprise über einer mittelalterlichen Stadt Heel-Verlag Verweise en:Mission to Horatius Kategorie:Roman